dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DranzerX13
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragon Quest Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:DQMT3DS Slimer pg1 Skill Book.png page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, WikiaBot (help forum | blog) impotent notice for the user Incorrect Namespace Useage I've noticed on a lot of pages you've made from the Dai no Daibouken series you've been using the Dragon Quest Wiki namespace as a placeholder for a certain Template, and I know a lot of people could get confused about correct namespace usage. Well, any templates you make should be under the special Namespace, simply entitled Template. I've renamed the namespace error, and thought I'd tell you that I did. To use the template properly, all you have to do now is use instead. This not only optimizes the time it takes for the web page to load, but also make the data take less time to be retrieved, and also helps keep correct, simple, and easy template finding. Can I ask politely if you would fix the template error on the Dai no Daibouken chapter pages (for the manga), as well as the same error on the anime pages. Even if you don't want to, I'd be willing to help with some of the pages, and I'm sorry if you consider this message spam/annoying, but it'll help out in the long run, trust me. I'll also be helping the documentation page for the template too, if it's ok with you. Thanks, :Breaking Benjamin?well, enjoy the silence. (my website) 02:20, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Unblock me off the beyblade wiki edboy should be demoted I never socked nor did nets6 Manga I'm actually going to be starting on the manga and redesign the whole thing. Ellis99 CODE XANA 06:18, June 15, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for inputting the plot :) Ellis99 CODE XANA 08:50, June 15, 2015 (UTC) ::Please refrain from making anymore pages on Souten manga since I will be creating the manga pages on the volumes and chapters. Thank you. :) Ellis99 CODE XANA 13:06, June 23, 2015 (UTC) :::Could you tell me where you got those images of "Souten no Soura" from? Ellis99 CODE XANA 13:41, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Souten no Soura images Could you upload them onto Woodus without me having to download them? Ellis99 CODE XANA 06:12, July 11, 2015 (UTC) DQVIII 3DS Info has been moved to the original page. Ellis99 CODE XANA 08:08, July 16, 2015 (UTC) I Think it's better leave everything as Hero as people know the Hero as Hero more than Eight but, best to note that his name in the remakes is Eight in the Triva section. Ellis99 CODE XANA 14:53, August 24, 2015 (UTC) :Plus, the name will be change if the remake is released in the West and it turns out his name has changed. Ellis99 CODE XANA 15:18, August 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Didn't realise that the game came out on Android/iOS worldwide. Name will be changed next month. Ellis99 CODE XANA 15:24, August 24, 2015 (UTC) :::Is he called Eight in the English version of DQVIII Android/iOS? Ellis99 CODE XANA 15:25, August 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::Thanks for confirming it. The name will change next month since I will have a better opportunity to change the name on articles. Ellis99 CODE XANA 17:16, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Manga Could you write the plots and synopsis's of the Souten no Soura chapters? Ellis99 VII & VIII 15:51, December 22, 2015 (UTC)